I Like You, I Love You
by Sekai Okami
Summary: Endou Y Kazemaru quedan en el parque para pasar un rato juntos. Kazemaru se pone muy nervioso, ¿qué tal saldrá todo? EndouxKaze. Yaoi3


**Me entraron ganas de hacer un One-Shot de EndouxKaze y pues, estaba viendo la canción de Rin, llamada: I Like You, I Love You o Suki Daisuki y me vino la (hermosa) inspiración, ¡Gracias Rin-chan!**

* * *

-O-o-oye, ¿tienes tiempo para mí...?¡D-digo! ¿Tienes tiempo?-preguntó un chico de peloazul jugando con sus dedos.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría salir contigo por ahí.-el castaño asintió, salió de la casa diciendo "Me voy con Kaze-chan, mamá" y cerró.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó tomando un helado que acababan de comprar en una tienda.-O, ¿qué podemos jugar?

-¿Al Shiritori(*)?

-Está bien, empiezo. Onigiri.

-¡Risu!_ Este juego se me da un poco mal, pero bueno..._

-¡Sumou!

-O-onegai...

¡Kaze! ¡Era por la U!

-Perdóname, ¡no sé jugar muy bien!

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-cambió el tema para no seguir con esa "discusión".

-Un poco de agua estaría bien.-respondió

-Bien, ahora vuelvo...-se levantó a comprar una botella de agua.

_-¿Qué debería hacer... para ser honesto con él?_-pensaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza desesperadamente.

-¡Hey! Toma, ¿la querías, no?

-S-si...-tomó el agua, la abrió y bebió un poco.

-Y, ¿quieres jugar "Piedra-papel-tijera?

-O-ok, me parece muy bien.

-¡Piedra papel o tijeras!-los dos sacaron una piedra, que luego Kazemaru la cambió a tijera.

-¿Kazemaru?

-Perdóname, ¡no sé jugar muy bien...!**(N/A: No me digan que la frase es repetida, ya lo sé, pero es que en la canción es igual)**

-Ya, no pasa nada.

-Endou, quizá sea repentino, o extraño, pero... Quiero decirte, eh. Tú sabes que yo que...Yo quiero decir que tú...Espera, espera, ¡no puedo no,no!-parecía un tonto desesperado, bueno, realmente estaba desesperado pero parecía un tonto 100%.

-¿K-kazemaru? ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Endou, a lo que el ojicarmín no hizo caso y siguió con sus frases interminables.

-Espera, perdona. Quiero decir que tú y yo, esto podemos...Que yo, que tú, bueno... este... ¡Espera!-y seguía en la desesperación, mientras Endou se preocupaba aún más.-Voy a decirte que para mi tu eres...Este bueno, tú sabes...-Endou estuvo a punto de irse pero en peliazul lo jaló con cara triste.-¡Hey, espera! ¡Perdóname!

-Sigo sin comprenderlo, ¿qué le pasará?-seguía pensando el castaño con una confusión enorme en su cerebro.

-¡Oye! Escucha lo que voy a decir... Es que tú sabes... Yo te, este, bueno. Yo quiero decirte, que eres a quien yo. Verás, que no puedo.-Otra vez Endou estaba a punto de irse de lo preocupado que estaba.-¡Espera! Te digo que quiero. Bueno, esto yo... que tú sabes que yo que...-A el ojimarrón se le puso una cara de "WTF?".-Tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me...-seguía repitiendo. El castaño parecía desesperar. Su cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro...-¡Ah, no puedo, por favor, espérame!...-el verbo "esperar" estaba saliendo demasiado por los labios del ex-velocista, ¿pero que quiere decir? Se vuelve loco solo por decir una frase.-Tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me...¡Me gustas, te quiero a ti!-¡Por fin! Se demora tanto para esa frase.

-¿...?-el ojicarmín se tapó su cara con las manos, estaba totalmente roja, en 3, 2, 1 ¡La cabeza de Kazemaru Ichirouta ha explotado!-Anda, quita esas manos.-le tomó las dos manos con una sonrisa y se las quitó del rostro.

-¿Acaso... no has escuchado lo que dije?¿No me odias?

-¿Cómo iba a odiarte? ¡Si yo también te quiero!-lo abrazó protectoramente y Kazemaru lucía... lucía como un ángel **(N/A: Ese es el final de Kokoro xD)**

* * *

**Bien, es un poquiito corto, ¿verdad? Pero es que cuanto más largo, más cansado de escribir xD No hombre, no. Solo que si lo hacía más largo perdería todo el sentido xD.**

**Este fue el vídeo del que me inspiré, es muy lindo, merece la pena verlo: watch?v=uvnmC_wkhrQ**

**Luego, otra cosa...Preguntas:**

**¿Les gusta Animal Crossing? (Sé que no viene a cuento pero pronto sacan su nuevo juego en España y me lo voy a comprar :3)**

**¿Cómo quedó el comportamiento de Kaze-chan? A mí me dio la sensación de que era un Fubuki y Tachimukai unidos.**

**¿Merezco Reviews? (Que me ha costado mucho TTwTT Alégrenme con un Review por lo menos, onegaishimasu QwQ De todos modos...)Arigattô, Minna!**

**Matta ne! ^w^**


End file.
